The use of and development of media services has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. In particular, many users receive satellite, cable, Internet Protocol television (IPTV), and other media services for display on one or more televisions within a home, business, or organization.
Many users have one or more set-top, digital video recorders (DVR), personal video recorders (PVR), and home network devices in their home, business, or organization. In many cases, the functionality of these devices are limited to very narrow applications. As a result, additional features and services have not been readily available through these devices.